cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
The Walking Dead (2010 series)
The Walking Dead (TV series; 2010 - present) *Created by Frank Darabont *Based on "The Walking Dead" comic book series created by Robert Kirkman and Tony Moore Plot Summary Police officer Rick Grimes leads a group of survivors in a world overrun by zombies. Male Deaths * Austin Abrams (Episode 6.9 No Way Out) * Kirk Acevedo (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Carlos Aviles (Episode 6.12 Not Tomorrow Yet) * Sunkrish Bala (Episode 4.5 Internment) * Royce Beggs (Episode 4.2 Infected) * Brent Bernhard (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye) * Chick Bernhardt (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye) * Jon Bernthal (Episode 2.12 Better Angels, Episode 3.8 Made to Suffer) * Christopher Berry (Episode 6.9 No Way Out) * Rus Blackwell (Episode 6.13 The Same Boat) * Arthur Bridgers (Episode 3.6 Hounded) * Keith Brooks (Episode 4.16 A) * Daniel Bonjour (Episode 5.14 Spend) * Jesse C. Boyd (Episode 6.3 Thank You) * Adam Boyer (Episode 5.1 No Sanctuary) * Corey Brill (Episode 5.16 Conquer) * Chris Burns (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Jose Pablo Cantillo (Episode 4.7 Dead Weight) * Brandon Carroll (Episode 4.2 Infected) * Ian Casselberry (Episode 6.12 Not Tomorrow Yet) * Rich Ceraulo (Episode 6.15 East) * Julio Cesar Cedillo (Episode 3.3 Walk With Me) * Travis Charpentier (Episode 2.7 Pretty Much Dead Already) * Tyler Chase (Episode 3.15 This Sorrowful Life) * Santiago Cirilo (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Chad L. Coleman (Episode 5.9 What Happened and What's Going On) * Russ Comegys (Episode 3.12 Clear) * Steve Coulter (Episode 5.16 Conquer) * Chris Coy (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * H. Patrik Coyne (Episode 6.4 Here's Not Here) * Theodus Crane (Episode 3.2 Sick) * Greg Crews (Episode 4.2 Infected) * Scott Dale (Episode 3.3 Walk With Me, Episode 4.11 Claimed) * Dave Davis (Episode 3.6 Hounded) * Jason Davis (Episode 5.16 Conquer) * Jeffrey DeMunn (Episode 2.11 Judge, Jury, Executioner) * Philip Dido (Episode 3.8 Made to Suffer) * Major Dodson (Episode 6.9 No Way Out) * Luke Donaldson (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) *Linds Edwards (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye) *Tate Ellington (Episode 4.16 A) * Don Elmore (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Ethan Embry (Episode 6.1 First Time Again) * Noah Emmerich (Episode 1.6 TS-19) * JD Evermore (Episode 4.16 A) * Troy Faruk (Episode 3.3 Walk with Me) *Brandon Fobbs (Episode 4.9 After) *G-Rod (Episode 6.12 Not Yet Tomorrow) * Kyle Gallner (Episode 4.1 30 Days Without An Accident) * Chris Gann (Episode 6.4 Here's Not Here) * Jake Garber (Episode 4.9 After) * Steven Sean Garland (Episode 6.12 Not Tomorrow Yet) * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Nick Gomez (Episode 3.2 Sick) * Jimmy Gonzales (Episode 6.13 The Same Boat) * Keith Andrew Gostel (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) * Tony Gowell (Episode 2.7 Pretty Much Dead Already) * Stuart Greer (Episode 6.16 Last Day on Earth) *Enver Gjokaj (Episode 4.7 Dead Weight) *Michael Harding (Episode 4.10 Inmates) *Jan Harrelson (Episode 4.5 internment) *Owen Harn (Episode 5.1 No Sanctuary) * Maximiliano Hernández (Episode 5.8 Coda) * Marcus Hester (Episode 4.15 Us) * Aldis Hodge (Episode 4.9 After) *Tanner Holland (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) *Jay Huguley (Episode 6.3 Thank You) *Davi Jay (Episode 4.16 A) *Lawrence Kao (Episode 3.6 Hounded) * James Michael Keats (Episode 4.5 Internment) * Jonathan Kleitman (Episode 6.3 Thank You) * Jeff Kober (Episode 4.16 A) * Michael Koske (Episode 2.3 Save the Last One) * Justin Kucsulain (Episode 6.11 Knots Untie) * Peter Kulas (Episode 3.7 When the Dead Coming Knocking) * Justice Leak (Episode 5.1 No Sanctuary) * Drake Ethan Light (Episode 5.5 Self-Help) * Travis Love (Episode 4.7 Dead Weight) * John Carroll Lynch (Episode 6.4 Here's Not Here) * Vincent Martella (Episode 4.1 30 Days Without An Accident) * Daniel Thomas May (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) * Mike Mayhall (Episode 3.3 Walk with Me) * Victor McCay (Episode 4.2 Infected) *James Allen McCune (Episode 2.13 Beside the Dying Fire) *Taylor McPherson (Episode 4.2 Infected) *Eric Mendenhal (Episode 4.16 A) *Justin Miles (Episode 6.3 Thank You) * Adam Minarovich (Episode 1.4 Vatos) *E. Roger Mitchell (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) * Markice Moore (Episode 3.4 Killer Within) * David Morrissey (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Moses J. Moseley (Episode 3.3 Walk with Me) * Cullen Moss (Episode 5.4 Slabtown) *Aaron Munoz (Episode 2.8 Nebraska) *Kevin Patrick Murphy (Episode 6.16 Last Day on Earth) *Matthew Austin Murray (Episode 4.5 Internment) *Greg Nicotero (Episode 1.3 Tell it to the Frogs, Episode 1.4 Vatos, Episode 3.9 The Suicide King, Episode 6.3 Thank You) *Dango Nguyen (Episode 3.15 This Sorrowful Life) *Benjamin Papac (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) *Alec Rayme (Episode 6.2 JSS) *Michael Raymond-James (Episode 2.8 Nebraska) *Corey Reitz (Episode 4.5 Internment) * Owen Ridings (Episode 4.2 Infected) *Dallas Roberts (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) *Michael Rooker (Episode 3.15 This Sorrowful Life) *John Ross (Episode 4.16 A) *Andrew Rothenberg (Episode 1.5 Wildfire) *Benedict Samuel (Episode 6.9 No Way Out) *Timothy Scott (III) (Episode 5.4 Slabtown) *Labrandon Shead (Episode 6.2 JSS) * IronE Singleton (Episode 3.4 Killer Within) * Cameron Deane Stewart (Episode 4.10 Inmates) * Lance Tafelski (Episode 6.2 JSS) *Robin Lord Taylor (Episode 5.1 No Sanctuary) * Lew Temple (Episode 3.10 Home) * Michael Traynor (Episode 6.3 Thank You) * Greg Tresan (Episode 3.9 Suicide King) * Adrian Kali Turner (Episode 3.12 Clear) * Tommy Mack Turvey (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye) * Alex Van (unknown) * Bill Vella (Episode 4.5 Internment) * Pruitt Taylor Vince (Episode 2.3 Save the Last One) * Danny Vinson (Episode 4.6 Live Bait) * Kent Wagner (Episode 5.4 Slabtown) *Vincent M. Ward (Episode 3.8 Made to Suffer) *Ricky Wayne (Episode 5.8 Coda) * Gary Weeks (Episode 3.3 Walk with me) * Andrew J. West (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Theshay West (Episode 3.3 Walk with Me) * Keedar Whittle (Episode 2.9 Triggerfinger) * Parker Wierling (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) * Tyler James Williams (Episode 5.14 Spend) * Scott Wilson (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone, Episode 4.9 After) * Sam Witwer (Episode 1.1 Pilot) * Randy Woods (Episode 4.5 Internment) * Travis Young (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Michael Zegen (Episode 2.12 Better Angels) Female Deaths *Donzaleigh Abernathy (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) * Lindsay Abernathy (Episode 3.5 Say the Word) * Audrey Marie Anderson (Episode 4.10 Inmates) * Laura M. Beamer (Episode 6.2 JSS) * Emma Bell (Episode 1.4 Vatos) * April Billingsley (Episode 5.3 Four Walls and a Roof) * Alexandra Breckenridge (Episode 6.9 No Way Out) * Kennedy Brice (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Claire Bronson (Episode 1.6 TS-19) * Meaghan Caddy (Episode 3.9 The Suicide King) * Sarah Wayne Callies (Episode 3.4 Killer Within) * Keisha Castle-Hughes (Episode 5.4 Slabtown) *Amber Chaney (Episode 2.8 Nebraska) * Jill Jane Clements (Episode 6.13 The Same Boat) * Kerry Condon (Episode 4.1 30 Days Without an Accident) * Melissa Cowan (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye) * Denise Crosby (Episode 5.1 No Sanctuary) *Cherie Dvorak (Episode 3.8 Made to Suffer) *Tovah Feldshuh (Episode 6.8 Start to Finish, Episode 6.10 The Next World) *Jeananne Goossen (Episode 6.13 The Same Boat) *Juliana Harkavy (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Laurie Holden (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) *Erin Hunter (Episode 4.5 Internment) *Jasmine Kaur (Episode 6.5 Now) *Beth Keener (Episode 6.3 Thank You) * Kyla Kenedy (Episode 4.14 The Grove) *Debi Hett-Kimsey (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) *Emily Kinney (Episode 5.8 Coda) * Madison Lintz (Episode 2.7 Pretty Much Dead Already) * Jilian McLendon (Episode 4.2 Infected) * Jane McNeill (Episode 2.13 Beside the Dying Fire) * Addy Miller (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye) * Vanessa Montoya (Episode 4.10 Inmates) * Andrea Moore (Episode 5.5 Self Help) * Liz E. Morgan (Episode 6.6 Always Accountable) * Tiffany Morgan (Episode 6.2 JSS) * Meyrick Murphy (Episode 4.8 Too Far Gone) * Alexa Nikolas (Episode 3.9 The Suicide King) * Lucie O'Ferrall (Episode 3.16 Welcome to the Tombs) *Brina Palencia (Episode 4.4 Indifference) * Melissa Ponzio (Episode 4.2 Infected) * Susie Spear Purcell (Episode 6.2 JSS) *Sherry Richards (Episode 4.10 Inmates) * Eryn Ridings (Episode 4.1 Days without Accident) * Jeryl Prescott Sales (Episode 1.6 TS-19) * Elena Sanchez (Episode 6.2 JSS) * Brighton Sharbino (Episode 4.14 The Grove) * Kylie Szymanski (Episode 3.8 Made to Suffer) * Sonya Thompson (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye, Ep. 1.2 Guts, Ep. 1.4 Vatos, Ep. 1.6 TS-19, Ep. 2.2 Bloodletting) *Keisha Tills (Episode 1.1 Days Gone Bye, Episode 3.12 Clear) * Carol Lane Tresan (Episode 3.5 Say the Word) *Savana Jade Wehunt (Episode 2.2 Bloodletting) *Merritt Wever (Episode 6.14 Twice as Far) * Jewel Wilson (Episode 2.2 Bloodletting) * Alicia Witt (Episode 6.13 The Same Boat) * Christine Woods (Episode 5.8 Coda) Category:TV Series Category:2010 TV series debuts Category:AMC TV series Category:Horror Category:TV series based on comic books Category:Zombie apocalypse